


Disaster Dads/Отцы-Балбесы

by Juniper_juicy_juice



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Growing Up, Kaer Morhen, One Shot Collection, Snippets, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), Young Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper_juicy_juice/pseuds/Juniper_juicy_juice
Summary: Собрание рассказов о том, как Цири пытались воспитать в Каэр Морхене отец-балбес и два дяди полудурка.
Kudos: 18





	Disaster Dads/Отцы-Балбесы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Disaster Dads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091329) by [seraswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraswolf/pseuds/seraswolf). 



Его пробудил топот маленьких ножек, стремительно направляющихся в его комнату. Геральт открыл один глаз, сонно вздыхая. Скорее всего это Цири спешит пудрить ему мозги, чтобы отмазаться от учебы. У нее развилась невероятная способность придумывать немыслимые отмазки, почему она не может сидеть и читать, но может махать мечом. 

Он еще раз вздохнул и зарылся поглубже в подушки в надежде укрыться от предстоящей атаки. К его удивлению, когда дверь открылась, он не услышал как Цири несется через всю комнату, чтобы запрыгнуть на его кровать, как это обычно происходит. Вместо этого она просто стояла в проходе.

— Геральт? - сказала она необычно тихо и мягко. Боги, она теперь еще и актриса?

Он промычал в подушку, не желая вылезать из кокона одеял.

—Я не могу сегодня тренироваться.

Это что-то новенькое. Он приподнялся с кровати ровно на столько, чтобы его можно было расслышать.

— Чо?

— У меня кровь идет.

Он вздохнул: можно подумать царапина - это отмазка, чтобы не заниматься.

— Ты когда успела-то? - он потер глаза, широко зевая.

— Не знаю! Я просто спала!

Геральт резко сел, услышав в её голосе панику. Он бегло осмотрел её и почувствовал, как его прошибает обжигающая волна напряжения.

Она стояла в дверях с растрепанными волосами и немного взволнованным выражением лица. Цири была в спальной одежде, а на штанах, прямо в паху, красовалось красное пятно. 

— Что ты так смотришь?! - сказала она так, будто вот-вот расплачется - Геральт, я умираю?

—Что? - его взгляд вернулся на её взволнованное выражение лица, и он почувствовал как самого его охватывает смущение. - Нет?

Цири мяла в кулаках свою одежду со слезами на глазах.

Он вскочил с кровати в попытке исправить свою ошибку:

—Цири. Нет. - подходя к ней, он попытался придать своему голосу уверенности. - Нет-нет-нет.

Геральт встал перед ней, пытаясь скрыть собственную панику. Он понятия не имел, что вообще делать или говорит в подобной ситуации. Он понятия не имел, как это работает, а в Каэр Морхене не было ни одной женщины, которая смогла бы ей все объяснить. 

Весемир. Весемир знает, что делать.

Геральт взял Цири за руку, слишком поздно замечая, что она тоже испачкана кровью. Отчаянно пытаясь звучат невозмутимо, сказал:

— Давай найдем Весемира. 

Он попытался подбадривающе ей улыбнуться, чего никогда раньше не делал, и это только усилило её панику.

— Геральт! Почему у тебя такой встревоженный вид?!

Голос Цири становился все громче и расстроенней с каждым шагом. Она никогда не плакала, даже когда ранилась, а сейчас еле сдерживала слезы.

— Весемир! - заорал он. Геральт понятия не имел, что делать и только сильнее пугал Цири. Боги, он ужасен, и почему нельзя было об этом раньше подумать? - Весемир!

— Геральт, что происходит?! - её голос стал еще тоньше от страха, и он еле сдержался, чтобы тупо не взять Цири на руки и побежать искать кого-нибудь, кто бы смог ей все нормально объяснить.

— Все нормально! Так и должно быть! Ты в порядке!

—Что значит так и должно быть?! 

Их общая паника росла в геометрической прогрессии, делая все только хуже. Геральт ворвался в старый зал и снова заорал:

— Весемир!

Он увидел старого ведьмака, копающегося в каком-то барахле. 

— Геральт, что происхо… - слова застряли у него в горле, когда он посмотрел на них обоих, безумно напуганных и смущенных. 

— А. Понял. - сказал он, полный решимости, но не скрывая тревоги в глазах. Они увидели неуверенность в его лице, и Цири наконец не выдержала.

— Я умираю, да?! Я умираю!

Геральт зыркнул на старого ведьмака и процедил:

— Весемир, пожалуйста, помоги мне!

Весемир подошел к ним, одновременно пытаясь успокоить Цири и спорить с Геральтом:

— Не знаю, чего ты от меня ожидаешь, Волк. Я последний век мальчиков растил, я понятия не имею, что говорить. 

Крики Цири усилились.

Её плачь привлек других ведьмаков. Эскель подошел к ним с таким же тревожным выражением лица:

— Что происходит? 

Не успел никто открыть рот, как Цири заревела:

— Я умираю, и никто не хочет говорить почему!

—Цири, ты не умираешь. - Геральт сильнее сжал её руку. - Все в порядке. Я же сказал…

—Ты врешь! - снова закричала Цири.

Тем временем подошел Ламберт, рассматривая открывшуюся перед ним картину. Вся эта неразбериха его невероятно бы развеселила, если бы не плачь Цири.

Совершенно неожиданно и без какого-либо смущения он сказал:

— О, у тебя пошли месячные. Поздравляю.

Спокойное замечание младшего ведьмака сразу же остановило её вопли.

— Ч-что? - спросила она, всхлипывая.

— У тебя пошли месячные. Ты теперь женщина. Поздравляю. 

Хаос, царивший раннее в зале, резко прекратился. Все без исключения пялились на Ламберт, а тот только плечами пожал. 

— Простыню тоже запачкала? - спросил он так, будто ничего вовсе не случилось. 

Цири кивнула. Геральт все еще держал её за окровавленную руку, метая взгляд между ними двумя.

— Хорошо, пойди принеси её. И сменную одежду, твою пижаму тоже постираем. 

Он положил ей на плечо руку в знаке поддержки и аккуратно вызволил её из хватки Геральта.

— Ты помнишь, как отстирывать кровь?

Цири немножко всхлипнула, и только по её красным глазам можно было бы догадаться, что раннее она плакала.

— Да, - сказала она уверенно. - холодная вода и козье молоко.

Ламберт кивнул, легко и успокаивающее улыбаясь ей. 

— Ну давай, беги за простынями. Встретимся у входа, я возьму все, что надо.

Цири кивнула и посмотрела на остальных ведьмаков, все еще встревоженных и немного шокированных. У всех них было одинаково потерянное выражение лица, поэтому она снова глянула на Ламберта, спокойного и уверенного, и побежала к себе в комнату.

Эскель изумленно посмотрел на младшего ведьмака:

— Откуда ты…

— У меня было три сестры. - отрезал Ламберт, и Геральт вдруг осознал, что они никогда не интересовались его жизнью до Каэр Морхена. 

Весемир серьезно посмотрел на него.

— Что ж, спасибо тебе, Волк. Не знаю, могло ли все пройти еще хуже.

Ламберт громко рассмеялся, не обращая внимания на похвалу.

— В жизни не видел, чтобы три взрослых ведьмак так клали в штаны! - его губы расползлись в гаденькой ухмылке. - Ну ты-то, Геральт. Столько женщин перетрахал и так и не узнал, как работают месячные? 

Геральт ощерился, услышав в предложении связь между женщинами из его жизни и дочерью:

— Знаю я, как работают месячные. Просто не знаю, как об этом говорить с Цири, когда они у нее, блядь, в первый раз идут.

Ламберт раздраженно сморщил лицо.

— Ладно, ладно. Не надо включать папу-волка. 

— Ламберт, я… - сразу же смягчился Геральт. 

— Я отведу Цири к озеру, и мы вместе все отмоем. - сказал он и, подумав какое-то время, снова обратился к Геральту. - Твои подружки здесь случайно трусики не оставляли?

Геральт ответил, подавляя гнев: 

— Цири не наденет…

— Да не эти, гений! - раздраженно ответил Ламберт. - Те уродливые из хлопка, которые еще завязываются по бокам.

Геральт попытался вспомнить о чем-то, подходящем под описание, что могло бы валяться в одном из его ящиков.

— Нет, не думаю…

— У меня есть. - ошарашил всех Эскель. - Дейдра тут много своих вещей оставила.

— Рад, что хоть кто-то понимает, о чем идет речь. - кивнул Ламберт.

Геральт попытался не стыдиться того, что ему не хватило знаний в такой важный для Цири момент, но только снова почувствовал себя беспомощным.

— Принесешь их? - спросил Ламберт. 

Эскель кивнул. Проходя мимо Геральт, он похлопал его по спине в знаке поддержки, но почему-то от этого стало хуже. Он правда был благодарен Ламберту за помощь и контроль над ситуацией, вот только этот дебил все портил своей самодовольной рожей. 

— Эй, Весемир. - пронизывающий взгляд их учителя перешел с Геральта на Ламберта. - Не знаешь, не завалялся ли в кладовке кровостой или холопок?

Весемир кивнул, и даже что-то похожее на гордость мелькнуло на его лице.

— Отлично, я пойду принесу…

— Нет, нет. - прервал его Весемир. - Я принесу их и кусок мыла из козьего молока. Надо чем-то руки занять.

Он пошел за вещами в кладовку. Геральт тупо посмотрел на свою руку, все еще испачканную кровью.

Какое-то непонятное чувство щемило в груди. Цири пришла к нему за помощью, а он не только ничего не смог сделать, так еще и все испортил. Он перевел взгляд на Ламберта, который изо всех сил старался не смотреть в его строну. 

Герльт чувствовал себя виноватым и беспомощным: ну да, он мог её защитить и научить защищаться самой, но что он знал о переменах, через которые Цири предстоит пройти? О боли, которой ей придется пережить и о проблемах, которые нельзя решить взмахом меча? Она становилась женщиной, а Геральт понятия не имел, как её растить. 

— Ламберт…

— Не надо. - младший ведьмак упорно не смотрел на него. - Я знаю, что она твой ребенок-неожиданность и все такое, но мы тоже можем о ней позаботиться.

В горле у Геральта стоял ком, а на сердце лежал камень.

— Мы… - Ламберт громко втянул воздух и покачнулся с ноги на ногу. - Мы любим её так же сильно, как ты, понял? И иногда другие люди разбираются в некоторых вещах лучше, чем ты.

Геральт был расстроен и зол, но Ламберт был прав. Прямо как Йеннифер. Цири нуждалась в нескольких родителях. Он не может воспитывать её один и не может знать всего на свете.

Геральт вздохнул и встал перед Ламбертом, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Неудобство, ощущаемое младшим ведьмаком после признания своих чувств, только усилилось при виде него.

— Ой, вот только не надо. Ненавижу, когда ты так смотришь… 

— Спасибо. - твердо сказал Геральт, опуская руку на его плечо и хорошенько встряхивая.

Лицо Ламберта уже скривилось в притворном раздражении, как вдруг его выражение приобрело другой вид, на момент смягчая резкие черты.

— Ага, рад помочь.

Они услышали как Цири спускается по лестнице, а Эскель с Весемиром возвращаются. 

Ламберт отстранился, вновь приобретая серьезный вид.

— Я с ней поговорю по пути к озеру. Ты не против?

— Ты знаешь, о чем говорить? - спросил Геральт удивленно.

— Помню отрывки из того, что моя мама рассказывала сестрам. Меригольд и Йеннифер заполнят все пробелы, когда она в следующий раз с ними увидится. 

Геральт кивнул и посмотрел на Цири, которая приближалась к ним с комком из простыней и одежды в руках. 

— Готова? - спросил Геральт.

Цири глянула на него немного взволнованно.

— Ты идешь с нами?

У Геральт защемило в груди при мысли, что Цири больше не хочет, чтобы он принимал участие, однако он знал, что теперь она может поговорить об этом с Ламбертом. 

— Нет, очевидно, Ламберт в этом лучше разбирается. 

Он заметил облегченное выражение лица Цири и мелькнувшую в глазах Ламберта гордость. Эскель и Весемир отдали ему принесенные вещи.

— А, хорошо! 

Цири подбежала к нему и обняла, прижимаясь к его голой груди и штанам грязными вещами.

— Пойдем, женщина! Время стирать твои портки!

Геральт скривился, услышав как Ламберт называет Цири «женщиной», но ей новое обращение явно пришлось по вкусу. Она отпрыгнула от него и поскакала за Ламбертом.

Он посмотрел им вслед и почувствовал, как на плечо опускается рука Весемира.

— Похоже, наша маленькая ведьмачка взрослеет.

Геральт согласно угукнул, наблюдая как Цири заваливает Ламберта неудобными вопросами, и как легко тот на них отвечает.

Эскель ухмыльнулся.

— Если мы так плохо отреагировали на её месячные, прикиньте что будет, когда она впервые познакомит нас со своим парнем или девушкой. 

Геральт застыл.

— Зараза.

**Author's Note:**

> Мозгов у меня нет зато есть твиттер @spider_beach


End file.
